


Dance with me

by TwLMC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dancetale, F/M, Grinding, Possible smut, Sensual Dancing, Sexual Tension, Sexual inuendos, Teasing, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, papyrus is a shit, reader is annoyed, sans ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwLMC/pseuds/TwLMC
Summary: You love dance, you're very passionate about it. However, being paired up with someone who's lazy and always teases you to get a rise out of you is not something you want to do. But, what if you had a little fun of your own?





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot, I might add another part and it'll be straight up smut. Because I have no self control and it's mostly self indulgent. But I love US!Papyrus and I've had this idea for a little bit, but never really touched it. But yeah. First fic on here woowowow. 
> 
> [Song: It won't kill ya - Chainsmokers]  
> [Dancing is based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_MRgSKqOB4 ]
> 
> Ok enjoy ! [I don't own the undertale characters]

You finished your stretches and warm ups, then threw your hair into a high pony to keep it out of your face. You took a deep breath and huffed out hard, finding out who your partner was for the dance practice was always stressful because you never wanted to be with someone who couldn’t dance or didn’t know the routine. You pulled at the waistband of your sweat pants and tied the strings as you walked over to the bulletin board where the pairs were posted.

 

**Alphys & Undyne**  
Of course they were together, you rolled your eyes and smiled. They were cute and had such good chemistry

 

**Frisk & Asriel**  
Another pair that came to no surprise to you.

 

**Monica & Aaron**  
You let out a sigh of relief. You didn’t have to dance with Aaron. You didn’t have anything against him, per se, but he was just too full of himself. And his abs.

 

**Papyrus & ______**  
**Today’s Choreographer: Sans**

 

Papyrus!? You groaned, he was so disinterested in dance though. So lazy! You’ll have to pull his weight too. You looked over to the bench and saw his orange hood thrown over his head. Was he sleeping? You squinted at his stupid, sleeping form. You scanned the room and found Sans going over some papers and talking to other dancers in the room.

“Hey, Sans?” He turned to you with a grin.

“OH, HELLO HUMAN, HAVE YOU CHECKED THE PAIR BOARD TODAY? I’M THE CHOREOGRAPHER FOR THIS LESSON. ISN’T THAT, WELL, MAGNIFICENT!?” He had literal stars in his eyes. Uhg, you couldn’t tell him that you didn’t wanna dance with his brother. It’d break his heart, and you wouldn’t be dancing at all. “I CHOSE EVERYONE’S PARTNER BASED ON THEIR CHEMISTRY AND HOW COOL THEY’RE GOING TO LOOK.” You blush. Chemistry? You? With Papyrus? Oh man. Is Sans seeing something you’re not?

“Uh, yeah, about that..” You rub your arm anxiously, not daring to look at the skeleton. He chuckled and patted your shoulder.

“AH, ___, YOU DON’T HAVE TO TELL ME ANYTHING. I KNOW.”

“Y-you do?”

“YES. I KNOW THAT YOU’RE WORRIED THAT YOUR INFATUATION WITH MY BROTHER WILL DISTRACT YOU FROM PERFORMING WELL,” Wait, infatuation? What!? You blink, face flushed pink. “BUT I KNOW FOR CERTAIN, THAT YOU TWO WILL SEE PAST YOUR FEELINGS AND BE ALMOST AS AWESOME AS MYSELF.” Your jaw was on the ground. Was he serious? He has to be joking. He called everyone to the dance floor to begin the lesson. Well, now you REALLY didn’t want to dance with Papyrus. You let out a frustrated breath, but decided to suck it up and just do it. You’ll have to talk to Papyrus and Sans, separately, about this misunderstanding.

You walked over to the floor and to where Papyrus was already waiting, hands in his pockets and holding a lazy grin. Just like always. He just seemed so bored with dance. That frustrated you. He gave you an equally as lazy wave and smile. You sighed and stood next to him with your arms crossed. Infatuation, my ass! Pah!

“Heya sweets,” He pulled a sucker out of his pocket and stuck it between his teeth. You looked up at him with a scowl.

“You can’t eat that while dancing, you’ll choke.” He raises a brow bone and smirks. He’s about to comment when Sans calls to everyone to follow along. The song starts and you guys get into position.

_I know as the night goes on_   
_You might end up with someone_   
_So why do I bite my tongue?_   
_Oh, I wanna know ya_

Papyrus stands behind you and you guys are shown simple pop and locking moves that are basically mirrored. He throws his arm around your front and you guys dance insync to the beat and to each other.

_I'm lookin' around the room_   
_Is one of those strangers you?_   
_And do you notice me too?_   
_Oh, I wanna know ya_

He slides over to your right, his hand running from your shoulder to your own hand. Your head follows his movements as your body rolls along to the right. His left hand is on your waist as he turns you and pulls you so your back is flush against his torso. He leans down quickly and blows air by your neck and ear. You make an audible squeal as your entire body is covered in goosebumps.

You spin out and glare up at him, red faced. He winks and has a shit eating grin on his face. You squint and regain your composure. Continuing the dance. You hear Sans counting just barely over the loud music.

_you're a face I won't forget_   
_(I want ya) don't know how much time is left_   
_(I want ya) haven't had a moment yet_   
_Ooh_

You take a quick breath in and out. Papyrus is behind you again, and you guys are mirroring pops, locks and body rolls. You sway your hips as his hands are on your waist, his hips swaying the same way and rhythm. You step your feet out on the half beat, on the other, his face is near your ear again.

“I wonder if you’re this rhythmic with other activities?” in an instant he grabbed at your sweatpants waistband and snapped it back. Your swore you could hear the blood rushing to your face, your entire body was warm.

_This fucker_. You smile to yourself. _Two can play at this game_.

“ALRIGHT GUYS. GOOD JOB. NOW WE’RE GONNA DO PART TWO AND THEN ADD IT TO THE FIRST PART WE DID.” Sans calls out to the class, he grabbed some water before starting up again. “5, 6, 7, 8-”

It began again, the spinning, the subtle grinding of his pelvis against your backside, the squeezing of your hips and his hands lingering on your body for a bit too long.

_Dance with me, it won't kill ya_   
_And one for the road_   
_So why won't you stay a little longer?_

You turned to face him, you placed your hands on his chest and slowly ran them down toward his sweater’s hem. You tugged at it gently as you looked up and smiled at him. Swaying your hips and rolling your body toward and away from him.

He was caught a bit off guard, you’re teasing him?

“Stars,” he whispered with a smug grin.

_Dance with me_   
_Dance with me_   
_(Mon amour)_

The beat dropped and you spun out, he pulled you back in and you pushed yourself flush against him, grinding gently against him. His eye sockets went wider than usual as his face was brushed with orange. _How cute.._

The two of you went back and forth with the teasing each other. You were on fire. Not only were you two dancing amazingly, but your body was heating up like crazy. You were certain, because of how close you got to him before, that he was as well.

He mouthed something to you that you couldn’t make out. You smiled innocently at him and made a kissing face, then stuck your tongue out at him for a second. He smiled, almost deviously. Pulling you close to him again, he bent down to your ear and swayed for a moment to cover his action.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, sugar.” and he gently nipped at your neck, then kissed it and spun you out.

_Dance with me, it won't kill ya_   
_And one before you go_   
_Dance with me, it won't kill ya_   
_And one for the road_   
_So why won't you stay a little longer?_

You pulled him close to you and shoved your hands in his hoodie pocket, flicking his rib cage under the fabric. His face turns a brighter orange. You bite your lip and smile. “Trust me, honey,” You grab the sucker hanging from his mouth and take it, putting it into your own mouth. You spin into his torso and look up at him, pulling it out with an audible ‘Pop!’ and placing it gently between his teeth again, “I know exactly what I’m doing.” You hear the sucker crack in his mouth from him clenching his jaw.

_So why don't you just stay a little longer?_

_(So why don't you just stay a little longer?)_

Finally, the song ended and Papyrus was standing behind you with a hand on your stomach and the other intertwined with your own. Your free hand was brushing his orange cheekbone.

You looked up at him, over your shoulder. He plays with the sucker stick in his mouth eagerly, avoiding eye contact with you, but his one hand is still gripped onto your waist. You hear his foot begin to tap.

You smile deviously, feeling risky. You stand on your toes to get closer to his ear, _“Wanna see how flexible I am?_ ” You mew out, his fingers dig into your waist at this point and he actually coughed. He was choking on the sucker pieces! You cover your mouth to stop you from laughing.

“GREAT JOB GUYS, TAKE 10.” Sans hollers over the dancers and they begin to disperse from the floor towards their bags.

Pap’s grip on you is almost unbearable, he holds you close to him.

“10’s all I need.” He growls as he teleported you both. 


End file.
